1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for removing liquids from surfaces of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,461 to McElroy et al. wherein a support defines a top plenum for distributing air disposed along a top plenum axis defining an attachment opening and a pair of legs are disposed in a support plane extending through the top plenum axis from the top plenum to a support end. The attachment opening is disposed radially from the top plenum axis at an attachment angle relative to the support plane and a bag having an opening is attached to the attachment opening of the top plenum to extend downwardly from the top plenum to a distal end in an inflated and down position while being movable relative to the top plenum in an arc between the down position and an up position. A nozzle is disposed on a nozzle centerline at the distal end of the bag to define a nozzle opening disposed in a nozzle plane transverse to the nozzle centerline.
It has long been recognized as desirable to remove liquids from the surface of a vehicle coming out of a car wash be at the highest degree of liquid removal at the lowest possible horse power in generating the air to remove the liquid. At the same time, it is desirable to remove liquid from large vehicles such as vans and pick-up trucks.